Panzer
Panzer, widely known as Space Emperor Panzer, is the Emperor of 3 Galaxy and the descendent of the extincted Ancient Saiyan race. 'Background' Panzer is the most dangerous, calculating being that succeed of conquering 3 Galaxy, excluding Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy. He owns an army of Incursean, Locusts and Amalganoids, along with his Commanders, Triple Threat, and his lieutenant Plagueis. Because of this feat, Magistrata of the PLUMBERS orders all PLUMBERS to avoid engaging Panzer, thus stating that not even the Galactic Laws can arrest Panzer, making him "a man above the laws of the universe". Just like Vilgax, Panzer's goal was to attain the Omnitrix but the purpose was vague. He only states that he needed the Omnitrix to successfully conquer both Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy but it seems he wants it for other purposes. Panzer also has a different goal reveals in the finale of Season 3, where he states he was seeking the reincarnated form of his ancestor, Lord Oozaru the Supreme God of Destruction, and knew Ben is Oozaru's reincarnated. He even wanted Ben to join his crew but the real reason remains unknown. 'Personality' Panzer is surprisingly benevolent, always speaking and behaving like a gentleman, which it's very unlike him as he's the direct bloodline of the vicious, blood-hungry Ancient Saiyan. While he's a vicious, calculating conqueror of 3 Galaxy, he was widely respected and loyal by Incursean and other species such as Youtja, Counter-Terran and Zootopian System. Panzer relies on tactics and resources rather relying too much on brute force as Vilgax usually do and doesn't like conquering dying planets or destroying it, as he stated he originally wanted to conquer Mars but because Rage destroyed 70% of Mars' population and ecosystem, he immediately lost interest as there's no purpose to own a dying planet. Despite his benevolent nature, Panzer still displays to be a very dangerous threat especially when he personally battled the Hero Agents and their allies without using his full powers. He even enjoys mocking Vilgax of his failure and shows no fear from Vilgax's fury. As always, Panzer displays to have great pride and states that his pride is his strength (referencing the Pride's Blade). He even has sense of honor and finds a great honor to battle Lord Oozaru, even if he lost. Panzer even shares a father-son bond with Plagueis and treats his crew with respect and equal, even to the living weapon such as Thu'um. 'History' Panzer had been around before Max and Verdona joined the PLUMBERS and Magistrata strictly orders all PLUMBERS to avoid Panzer at all cost. That is, until Panzer send Plagueis and Amalganoids to raid Planet Terradino and drove the Vaxasaurian and Primal to the corner, while killing almost all of Verdona's team. Even though Panzer never encounters Max, he heard great feats between him and Vilgax. 'Season 1' Panzer arrived to Earth via his warship, following Vilgax through curiousity. Once he learned Vilgax is after the Omnitrx, he wagers Vilgax to obtain the Omnitrix before he returns from his "business elsewhere". 'Season 2' When Panzer returns, he discovered how Vilgax failed many times to obtain the Omnitrix. His latest failure was sending bounty hunters to capture Hero Core, just to be defeated by her and arrested by Tetrax. Panzer was heavily amused and mocked Vilgax. In Impact, Panzer send Madam Death to locate the Archamada Book of Spell to restore her full power. When she failed, Panzer found another method to restore her full powers. In A Girl To Die For, Panzer send Freak for a trail run to adjust her new body as well as obtaining the Omnitrix. Even though she failed, her successful trail run is more important for Panzer. In The Spark Flares, Panzer unleashes Rage to obtain the Omnitrix but Rage decided to attack Impact first to test his powers. When he was overpowered by Impact's awaken Anodite power, Panzer send Plagueis to retrieve Rage before he cross the lines. In The Triple Threat, Panzer was scold by Vilgax over his hypocrite statement but he end the call over annoyance. He then send his probes to transport the Hero Agents, Max, Charmcaster and Chimera to his warship and pit them against the Triple Threat. In When Vilgax Strike, Panzer then send Plagueis to battle against Hero Core, Matter 11 and Impact but was interrupted by Vilgax, whose surgery was accelerated by Towa. Panzer attempts to confront Vilgax but was forced to shield his wife when Vilgax fired the laser net. In Gwen 10,000, Chronos explained that after Hero Agents defeats Plagueis, Panzer will return them back to Earth and left. The reason of this action is highly unknown. In Change of Fate, Panzer told the Agents that Gwen somehow unlocked the Omnitrix's full powers then send them to Mt. Rushmore to aid Hero Core against Vilgax then left after Vilgax's supposed death. In Heroes Are Everywhere, Panzer hired Vulkanus and Seven-Seven to deliver the Element X. In Mother's Duty, the bounty hunters informed Panzer the defeat of Vilgax and it motivates him to return back to Earth. When asked how he'll capture the Omnitrix, Panzer had an idea. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10 Part 1, Panzer recruited the villains the Hero Agents defeats and formed the Negative 10 as he promises them fortune and revenge. Panzer was the first to meet the Hero Agents and was delighted to see a second Omnitrix from Ryan McCrimmon before introducing the Negative 10. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10 Part 2, Panzer remains standby for the rest of the battles until they're all defeated. He steps in and easily defeats the heroes and their allies before the Negative 10 recovers. When he fought Verdona, he reveals that Ben is Lord Oozaru's reincarnated and his ancestor, thus it makes him a cousin to the Tennyson, much to Verdona's disgust. However, Ben used the Charm of Nazo to obtain the Copytrix and becomes Mystic Warrior. Under Lord Oozaru's control, Mystic Warrior defeated the Negative 10 and Panzer battles him using his full powers for the first time. Despite his best, Mystic Warrior defeated him and he collapsed, commenting "it was a great honor to battle Lord Oozaru". Due of him being unconscious, he was easily suck into the Null Void. TBA 'Power And Abilities' Panzer inherited all abilities of the Ancient Saiyan, including the ability to manipulate Ki from his own body. Panzer proves to be strong enough to one-shot the Hero Agents and besting Captain Nemesis and Forever King Driscol powered by the Dwarf Star. He fought Mystic Warriors on equal ground until he's defeated. Panzer knows alot about Magic and even mastered them to the point he does not need to call out the magic's name. Panzer is a master swordsman and displays such skills with the Pride's Blade, even able to fight while handicapped himself. Panzer displays a great knowledge over Ancient Saiyan race as well as knowing about the long-lost Super Transformation and Lord Oozaru. Panzer has a great degree of calculating and tactical mind, which he purposely had his Triple Threat battles the Hero Agents to analyze their abilities and even forged the Negative 10 as he sees each of them had their unique methods and techniques. Panzer is a skilled manipulator as he was able to gain Chimera, Night Grace and Thu'um's trusts, despite Chimera's encounter with him or Thu'um's dislikes of being treated as weapon. Panzer has a prehensile tail. 'Equipment' Panzer wields the Pride's Blade, a Keyblade that was originally owned by Lord Oozaru. With it, Panzer can perform Magic and can alter its designs to form various weapons. Even though it has the ability to open Between Lanes, Panzer has no desire of traveling to parallel dimensions. 'Weakness' Panzer's Tail was needed for his Oozaru Transformation. If he lose it, he'll lose his transformation and half of his powers. Panzer displays fear of provoking Lord Oozaru, as displayed when Rage transformed into an Oozaru, Panzer deperatedly tried to stop him from attacking Lord Oozaru. 'Trivia' *Space Emperor Panzer was created to be a polar opposite of Vilgax. *Being a Conqueror of 3 Galaxy makes Panzer a bigger threat than Vilgax. **Although Panzer states that Vilgax is much more dangerous when he loses his temper. *Panzer is the name for the Russian tanks. **Curiously, Panzer is from the bloodline of Ancient Saiyan race, whose name were based around vegetable but Panzer's name has no relationship with vegetable, instead a war vehicle. *Despite wielding a Keyblade, Panzer was never titled as a Keyblade Master nor have any connection with other Keyblade warriors. *Lord Panzer's file numbers is #003. *While all Saiyans are Japanese, Panzer has aspect of Arabian, while Rage has aspect of African-American. *Panzer displays to have some affection with Verdona. Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Male Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Tyrants Category:Keyblade Wielders